BEFORE ANYONE ELSE
by gaejoha
Summary: [Akhirnya Bae Jinyoung menuruti kemauan Park Jihoon, si selebgram hits untuk kencan ke galeri seni.][PRODUCE101S2][WINKDEEP][YAOI]


A/N: Semoga kalian suka, ya! Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **BEFORE ANYONE ELSE**

 ** _Produce 101 Season 2 – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Fluff._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 _Date and Instagram thingy_.

* * *

Jihoon memandang wajahnya sekali lagi di cermin.

"Wow, tampannya."

Tanpa merasa malu, Jihoon tersenyum selagi memuji dirinya sendiri. Tangannya membenarkan ujung-ujung poninya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tepat berada diatas cermin berdirinya. Menunggu seseorang yang mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi akan sampai.

 _DRRTTT DRRTTT_

Ujung matanya melirik ponsel yang bergetar diatas meja belajarnya. Sigap, ia langsung mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi.

" _Aku sudah dibawah_."

Jihoon merengut. "Kenapa nggak naik dulu?"

Lelaki itu mendengar desahan. " _Lagipula_ hyung _pasti sudah siap, kan? Kalau aku naik nanti dandanan_ hyung _rusak lagi. Karna_ hyung _pasti tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau aku naik–_ "

"IH! Sudah-sudah jangan dilanjutkan lagi," Jihoon menghentikan alasan klise yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu. "Tunggu aku diparkiran."

Jihoon tahu bukan hanya itu alasan kekasihnya –Bae Jinyoung, untuk tidak menemuinya dulu diapartemennya. Lelaki itu malas mematikan mesin mobilnya hanya sekedar untuk menjemput Jihoon tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Jinyoung memang bukan tipe kekasih yang romantis, malah jauh sekali dari kata romantis sedangkan Jihoon sangat amat haus perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Salah sekali Jihoon mengharapkan hal-hal seperti itu pada Jinyoung.

Lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju parkiran yang berada dilantai yang sama dengan tempat tinggalnya itu. Dia bisa melihat _hatchback_ hitam dengan mesin menyala parkir tak jauh dari pintu keluar apartemennya.

Sepatu putihnya menuntunnya menuju mobil itu. Dia bisa melihat Jinyoung dengan pakaian didominasi warna hitam dan putih itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Ini juga yang Jihoon berpikir ulang kenapa dia bisa suka sama orang sejenis Jinyoung.

Jarang senyum –sama orang yang belum dikenal dan teman-temannya Jihoon, cuek –sama cerita Jihoon, ngomong seperlunya –kalau Jihoon lagi cerita.

"Hai."

Jihoon menutup pintu mobil Jinyoung dan menoleh kearah sang supir. "Hai juga."

"Kok _hyung_ nggak kelihatan senang sih?" Jinyoung menurunkan rem tangannya dan mulai menjalankan mobil perlahan. "Padahal aku sudah mau menuruti kemauan _hyung_."

"Abis gini-gini terus." Keluh Jihoon.

Jinyoung mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya. Selagi turun dari parkiran gedung, salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Tenang, Jinyoung sudah sangat mahir mengemudi, dia tidak akan menabrak hanya karena salah satu tangannya dipakai untuk menenangkan Jihoon.

"Maaf ya," Ujar Jinyoung tulus. Setelah mobilnya sudah sampai di lantai dasar, sang supir menarik bahu Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Jangan bete terus, oke?"

"Hn.."

* * *

Sesampainya dilokasi yang dituju, Jinyoung langsung menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Ini salah satu kelebihan Jinyoung, meskipun cuek dan segala kejelekannya yang Jihoon tidak suka, lelaki bernuansa _gloomy_ ini tidak pernah lupa menunjukkan sayangnya dengan cara _skinship_. Entah itu memegang tangan Jihoon, merangkulnya, menaruh tangannya diatas paha Jihoon ketika duduk bersebelahan, atau yang lebih intim. Meskipun didepan publik sekalipun, Jinyoung tidak ragu untuk sekedar mengecup pipi Jihoon atau puncak kepala lelakinya.

Keduanya menuju pintu masuk dan mendapatkan gelang kertas. Tanpa disuruh, Jihoon memasangkan gelang kertas itu ke pergelangan tangan kanan kiri Jinyoung. Namun setelah dipasangi gelang oleh Jihoon, Jinyoung malah langsung mengeluarkan kamera dari tas selempangnya.

"Ya! Pasangi aku.." Kesal Jihoon sambil mengulurkan gelang kertasnya yang belum dipasang.

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. "Iya-iya sabar."

Setelah terpasang, Jihoon mengambil kamera saku yang dibawa Jinyoung. Tangan kanannya yang terpasang gelang kertas meraih tangan kiri Jinyoung. Tangan kirinya mencoba mengambil foto tangan bertautan yang sama-sama memakai gelang kertas.

Jihoon memandang Jinyoung. "Susah.."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengambil alih kamera dan memotret tangan mereka yang bertautan. Tak sabar, Jihoon langsung merebutnya kembali dan melihat hasil jepretan Jinyoung. "Bagus!"

"Iya lah, 'kan aku lebih jago."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Keduanya memasuki pintu yang diatasnya tertera tulisan 'ENTER'. Mata Jihoon beredar takjub, ini hal-hal yang ia ingin lihat sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ia menarik Jinyoung kearah lukisan abstrak dibingkai yang super besar.

"Uwah."

"Mau foto disini?" Tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk riang. Kekasihnya langsung melangkah mundur dan menyuruh Jihoon berdiri diujung kanan lukisan. Jihoon berpose dan membiarkan Jinyoung mengambil fotonya. Lagi-lagi Jihoon merebut kameranya dan melihat hasilnya sendirian.

"Uwah _yes good_ ," Jihoon mengikuti kata-kata favorit Jinyoung. "Kau berdiri disana."

Gantian, Jihoon memotret Jinyoung.

Keduanya melanjutkan untuk berputar di galeri seni yang Jihoon ingin sekali datangi itu. Semua teman-temannya sudah kesana, sedangkan dia hanya bisa menunggu kapan Jinyoung akan menemaninya. Karena Jihoon sudah kapok untuk pergi sendiri atau malah dengan temannya ketika Jinyoung mengatakan 'nanti' jika diajak Jihoon.

Jinyoung sangat tidak suka kalau Jihoon tidak menurutinya untuk pergi 'nanti' dan malah pergi sendiri atau malah dengan temannya yang lain. Waktu itu Jihoon pernah ingin nonton film dan Jinyoung bilang 'nanti kalau aku tidak sibuk', dan akhirnya pergi nonton berdua dengan teman lelakinya yang lain.

Lusanya Jinyoung menonton film yang sama dengan teman lelakinya yang Jihoon cemburui.

Dan akhirnya bertengkar hebat.

Bertengkar adalah hal yang sangat Jihoon hindari, karena diapun tidak tahu sampai kapan Jinyoung akan tetap bertahan apalagi dia sendiri mudah sekali terbawa emosi. Jihoon tahu benar kalau dia meminta putus _terus_ , Jinyoung tidak akan mempertahankannya lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _hyung_ ingin sekali pergi kesini."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Buat _update feed_ bagus di instagram."

"Ini hari jadi kita yang ke enam tahun delapan bulan dan kita merayakannya dengan datang ke galeri dan berfoto hanya untuk _feed_ bagus di instagram?" Sepertinya Jinyoung agak kesal.

Jihoon tertawa. "Kita 'kan nggak seharian disini, Bae. Nanti 'kan kita _dinner-dinner_ lucu."

"Tetap saja akan foto-foto lagi, terus dimasukkin ke instagram deh," Jinyoung sepertinya benar-benar kesal. "Susahnya punya pacar _celebgram_."

"Jinyoung- _ah_ ," Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan suara _aegyo_ -nya. Tangannya memeluk lengan kurus Jinyoung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jinyoung. "Kalau aku nggak _update_ nanti pasti ditanyain deh kita udahan apa nggak. Soalnya banyak orang yang ngantri buat jadi pacar kamu setelah aku."

"Bodo amat."

Jihoon terkekeh dan kembali menarik Jinyoung ke ruangan lain. Mencari objek lainnya untuk diajak foto. Pasangan itu memasuki ruangan penuh cermin dan Jihoon sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil _mirror selfie_ disitu. Jihoon menarik Jinyoung mendekat.

Banyak foto yang diambil, mulai pose rangkul sampai gendong. Jihoon menyuruh Jinyoung lebih dekat dengan cermin dan berpose _cool_. Jihoon mengambil foto dari belakangnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kamera dibayangan cermin.

"Ini yang paling kusuka," Kata Jinyoung setelah melihat hasilnya. "Kalau saja aku punya instagram mungkin akan ku- _upload_ sekarang juga."

"Kamu milihnya yang nggak kelihatan muka aku-nya?"

"Iya, jadinya aku 'kan yang paling ganteng."

Jihoon memukul pelan lengan atas Jinyoung yang tertutup _cardigan_ hitam. Jinyoung mengambil kamera dari tangan Jihoon dan menarik lelaki yang lebih kecil itu ke depan cermin. Jinyoung mengarahkan kamera ke cermin dan tangan kirinya memegangi dagu Jihoon, menariknya mendekat.

Kedua bibir itu menyatu dan mata kedua lelaki itu menutup secara reflek.

Jihoon bisa mendengar _shutter_ kamera mengambil lebih dari satu foto. Jinyoung menciumnya semakin dalam dan ia tak ingin mendorong kekasihnya menjauh. Lidahpun terlibat, Jihoon melenguh kecil ketika Jinyoung mengabsen mulutnya. Jinyoung tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dan melepaskannya. Jihoon bisa mendengar suara _shutter_ terakhir setelah ciuman berakhir.

Mata sayu Jihoon memandangnya malu-malu. "Enak?"

Jinyoung menerima tinju pelan didadanya. Keduanya melihat hasil jepretan Jinyoung yang _a whole new level of selfie_ , menurut Jihoon. Tak ada yang hasil yang blur meskipun keduanya bergerak dalam kecupan dalam mereka.

"Kau menciptakan karya seni, Jinyoung- _ah_ ," Puji Jihoon bangga. "Ah, bukan. Kau adalah seninya. Kita karyanya. Keren."

"Yang ini tidak boleh di- _upload_ ," Kata Jinyoung pelan. "Ini harusnya di- _print_ terus dibingkai, taruh diseluruh sudut apartemen _hyung_ agar tamu bahkan hantu yang ada diapartemen _hyung_ tahu kalau _hyung_ milikku, bagaimana?"

Jihoon hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku menyayangimu," Ujar Jinyoung lalu mengecup kening Jihoon. "Terus bersabarlah dan menyayangiku, hidup bersama denganku sampai nanti aku jadi abu."

"Ini benar Bae Jinyoung, kan? Seingatku dia hanya bisa berkata 'aku menyayangimu' tanpa embel-embel lainnya."

"Oke, aku tarik kata-kataku."

"Jangan!"

* * *

Malam itu Jinyoung menginap ditempat Jihoon. Keduanya berdempetan diranjang _queen size_ milik Jihoon dan berbagi hangat tubuh. Jinyoung menempelkan keningnya dibahu telanjang Jihoon dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Jihoon. Mata itu menutup, nafasnya beritme pelan dan dalam.

Mata Jihoon masih membuka meskipun dipaksa. Cahaya layar ponselnya mendominasi diruangan gelap itu. Kedua ibu jarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Jihoon memencet tulisan ' _share_ ' dipojok kanan atas ponselnya.

Lelaki itu menaruh ponselnya dimeja samping tempat tidurnya dan berbalik menghadap Jinyoung yang terlelap. Tangannya memainkan rambut selembut satin milik Jinyoung, jarinya mengangkat poni yang menutupi kening indah lelaki tersayangnya, lalu bibirnya beradu dengan kening Jinyoung.

"Selamat hari jadi, Baejin-ku."

Telinganya bisa mendengar getaran notifikasi dari ponselnya. Ia tergelitik untuk melihat ponselnya lagi, tetapi matanya sudah tidak bisa dipaksa membuka lagi. Dan tepat jam 12 kurang lima menit, Jihoon menyusul Jinyoung ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi itu mata Jinyoung terbuka lebih dahulu. Melihat Jihoon masih terlelap sembari menaruh telapak tangannya dirahang miliknya, Jinyoung mengangkat tangan Jihoon dari rahangnya dan menaruhnya perlahan.

Kaki jenjangnya turun dari ranjang dan mengambil air minum dimeja samping tempat tidur. Melihat lampu _led_ ponsel Jihoon yang berkedip, Jinyoung membuka ponsel Jihoon dan mengecek notifikasi diponsel kekasihnya itu. Kebanyakan dari instagram. Matanya melihat tiga foto yang di _-upload_ Jihoon semalam, semua _selfie_ yang yang mereka lakukan di depan cermin galeri.

Yang paling kanan –yang paling pertama Jihoon _upload_ adalah ketika Jinyoung menggendong Jihoon dipunggungnya. Ekspresi keberatan Jinyoung –yang tidak dibuat-buat, dan tawa senang Jihoon membuat Jinyoung terkekeh kecil.

* * *

 _Someone said, "Marry someone you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_

 _Oh, I already found you, Mr. Right._

10299 likes | 255 comments

* * *

Jinyoung kembali mengangkat ujung bibirnya tanpa sadar." _You are the one who annoyed by me, indeed_."

Jinyoung membuka foto yang berada ditengah, foto kedua yang Jihoon _upload_. Foto fokus Jinyoung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, satu tangannya masuk ke dalam saku dan salah satunya mengangkat poninya ke atas. Jihoon terlihat blur dibelakang dengan wajah yang tertutup kamera. Foto bokeh terbaik yang Jihoon pernah ambil, Jinyoung terkekeh.

* * *

 _e·the·re·al (əˈTHirēəl); adjective: extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world._

 _Ex: Bae Jinyoung's ethereal handsomeness._

10590 likes | 369 comments

* * *

Lelaki itu tersenyum, Jihoon paham bagaimana caranya gombal dengan halus. Ibu jari kanannya memencet tombol _back_ dan membuka foto terakhir yang Jihoon _upload_. Jinyoung mendesah kecil, Jihoon memang tidak pernah benar-benar menuruti apa yang ia suruh. Meskipun Jihoon tidak terlalu _bandel_ juga.

Foto terakhir memperlihatkan dagu Jihoon yang direngkuh Jinyoung, Jihoon tersenyum begitu juga dengan Jinyoung. Jarak keduanya terlampau dekat.

* * *

 _He's just too happy to be kissed and kissing someone he loves the most._

 _Selamat tanggal 1 yang ke 80 kalinya, BAE. I love you~_

12069 likes | 597 comments

* * *

Jinyoung tersenyum dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. Matanya melirik Jihoon yang berbalik badan –masih tidur dengan indahnya, Jinyoung berlutut disamping ranjang milik Jihoon. Jemari tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Jihoon. Jihoon membuka matanya sedikit dan menguceknya.

" _I love you more,_ Park Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum disela ciuman paginya. " _I love you most, Bae._ "

* * *

 **BEFORE ANYONE ELSE**

 **-THE END-**

2nd A/N:

Halo! Ini fanfic Winkdeep pertama yang kutulis hehe. Semoga siapapun yang udah baca suka sama ff ini dan kasih kritik, saran ataupun pertanyaan dikolom review. Karena feedback kalian lah yang bisa bikin penulis-penulis disini makin rajin dan makin baik lagi buat bikin fanficnya.

Udah gitu aja sih hehe. Terima kasih!


End file.
